finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivalice
Ivalice is the largest world in the Final Fantasy series. Created by Yasumi Matsuno, Ivalice has been the setting of several games, some not even Final Fantasy. Unlike other Final Fantasy worlds, every game set in Ivalice has always been set in the same world, usually at different periods in time. History of Ivalice A brief over-look of the history of Ivalice. The Age of Gods The gods live in the Holy Realm, a giant city, and the central pillar of Ivalice. The gods then create lesser beings, called Espers. These Espers are tasked with several important tasks. One Esper, Zodiark, is feared to be too powerful, and sealed away. Twelve of the Espers, lead by Ultima, rebel against their very creators. A war, lasting 1000 years, ensues, but the Espers are eventually defeated and sealed in glyphs. The gods seal up the Holy Realm, deciding they should lead the lesser races from the shadows. The Galtean Alliance The light of Kiltia is founded. This religion proves relief for some people of Ivalice. Later, Ivalice is at war. The gods, fearing Ivalice will be scarred even more, give the Garif a large piece of Nethicite, a weapon to set everything straight. The Garif are unable to use it however. Angered at the Garif's incompetence, the gods came to learn of Raithwall's victory over Belias. Amazed, they gave the Nethicite, and a Sword, to him. Taking only three shards off the larger Nethicite, King Raithwall unites all of Ivalice. He would now be known as Ivalice's first Dynast King, and the founder of the Galtean Alliance. During this time, the Empires of Archadia and Rozarria rise. Both are great nations, who expand very quickly. King Raithwall later dies. He is buried with the Dawn Shard, and his tomb is guarded by an Esper he had defeated in life, Belias. The Dusk Shard goes to the Kingdom of Dalmasca, while the Midlight Shard goes to Nabradia. The Age of Technology Centuries pass, and the Empires of Rozarria and Archadia are at war. Eventually, a truce is signed. The son of Emperor Gramis Solidor, Vayne Solidor, kills his father and takes over the Archadian Empire. He hopes to start a war with Rozarria and Archadia, and become Ivalice's new Dynast King. It is revealed he is being lead by the rogue god, Venat. Vayne is eventually stopped, and killed, by Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, along with the Sky Pirates Balthier and Fran, street urchin Vaan and his friend Penelo, and Basch fon Ronsenburg. A year later, the Archadian Empire is taken over by the Judge of Wings. The current Emperor, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor seeks help to stop him. Peace eventually returns, Ivalice continues on. However, a great catastrophe hits Ivalice, wiping out many landmarks and even taking out the race of the moogles. The other races disappear in this time. The Age of Ajora Man starts refering to the previous era as the Golden Era. He starts building again from the ground up. Decades later, a man called Ajora shows up. He starts preaching about a new religion, and starts bad-mouthing the Kiltia. Eventually, he is caught and hanged. During the execution, an earthquake happens, wiping out the local area. Some people take this as a sign from the gods, and start praising Ajora as a saint. Over the next few decades, Ajora's tale would be twisted to make him seem even greater. The Glabados church is founded with Ajora, now classified as a saint, as its main focus. The light of Kiltia eventually fades away, with the Glabados Church now the main religion. Ivalice is now at war again, between two men after the throne. This war would become known as the Lion War. In reality, the Lion War is simply a means for a greater evil. The Espers, now calling themselves Lucavi, have returned, and want to rule all of Ivalice. To this end, they posses people, and use them to do their bidding. Even the great Ajora was being possessed by one, their leader, Ultima. It is unclear why the Espers have changed their name to Lucavi, or what their final ultimate agenda was. Using the Lion War, the current leader of the Lucavi, Hashmal, hopes to revive Ultima. In order to do so, they need a lot of bloodshed to revive Ajora, Ultima's last host. They manage to revive Ultima, but a young heretic called Ramza stops them. Ramza is considered a heretic, and his old friend, Delita Heiral, is remembered by history as the man who stopped the Lion War. The only man who knows the truth, Olan Durai, is found and killed by the church. Several decades on, Olan's descendant, Alazlam Durai finds Olan's writing, and decides to write his story. Time passes, and even magic starts fading from Ivalice. The city of Leá Monde is struck by a great earthquake. People are killed, and the city is now known as a city of the dead. Riskbreaker Ashley Riot of Valendia goes to Leá Monde to stop Sydney Losstarot, a prophet who can predict great catastrophes. Eventually, Ashley finds that the real dark threat is Romeo Guildenstern, who wants the power of the Gran Grimoire. Stripping Sydney of his power, he reveals that the entire city is the Grimoire. Ashley stopes Romeo, and is granted dark powers of his own. It is unknown what becomes of the Gran Grimoire. The Modern Age Several centuries later, magic has completely vanished from the world, replaced by technology. A small town by the name of St. Ivalice is all that remains. A young boy called Mewt Randell finds a book, in reality the Gran Grimoire. Looking at it with his friends Marche and Ritz, the book recreates the entire world of Ivalice, as it appeared during the Golden Era. Marche eventually reverts the world back to normal, knowing it isn't healthy to live in a dream world. Twenty years later, a young boy called Luso finds the Gran Grimoire himself. It again recreates Ivalice during the time of the Golden Era. Locations in Ivalice During the time of Final Fantasy XII Ivalice is a region in the middle of Galtean Peninsula. Ivalice consists of three continents; Ordalia in the west, Valendia in the northeast and Kerwon in the south. In ancient times, King Raithwall united the continents of Valendia and Ordalia to create the united Federation of Galtea. As time passed, conflicts had split the continents again. The continents are dominated by an assortment of industrialized city-states; the Archadian Empire and the kingdom of Nabradia both in Valendia, the Rozarrian Empire in Ordalia, and sandwiched between the two continents is the kingdom of Dalmasca. Strategically located between the rival neighboring states of Imperial Archadia and Rozarria, Dalmasca's position as a neutral buffer region between the two countries is eliminated when it is invaded by Imperial Archadia. Now reduced to an occupied territory under Archadian rule, Dalmasca is set to play a central role in the still-heated dispute between its neighbors which is escalating once more. Many races populate the world of Ivalice, such as Humes, Viera, Bangaa, Moogles, Seeqs, Garifs, Urutan-Yensa, Nu Mous, Baknamy and Occuria. The game also has three Rebes working for Marquis Ondorre and a Helgas, Gran Kiltias Anastasis Locations * Dalmasca Region ** The Royal City of Rabanastre ** Giza Plains ** The Dalmasca Estersand and Westersand ** Garamsythe Waterway ** Nalbina Fortress ** Nalbina Dungeons ** Barheim Passage * Bancour Region ** Jahara, Land of the Garif ** Henne Mines ** Ozmone Plains * Archadia Region ** Tchita Uplands ** The Imperial City of Archades ** Sochen Cave Palace ** Cerobi Steppe ** Balfonheim Port ** Phon Coast * Nabradia Region ** Salikawood ** Mosphoran Highwaste ** Necrohol of Nabudis ** Nabreus Deadlands * Purvama ** The Skycity of Bhujerba ** Lhusu Mines * Jagd Yensa ** Ogir-Yensa Sandsea ** Nam-Yensa Sandsea ** Tomb of Raithwall ** Zertinan Caverns * Jagd Difohr ** Golmore Jungle ** Eruyt Village ** Feywood ** The Ancient City of Giruvegan * Jagd Naldoa ** Ridorana Cataract ** The Pharos at Ridorana * Jagd Ramooda ** Paramina Rift ** Mt. Bur-Omisace ** Stilshrine of Miriam * Other locations ** Dreadnought Leviathan ** The Great Crystal of Giruvegan ** Sky Fortress Bahamut ** Subterra at the Pharos ** Leisure Airship at any Aerodome During the time of Final Fantasy Tactics Ivalice is either referred to as an empire or as a kingdom, in which the story of Final Fantasy Tactics takes place. Ivalice is similar to a European country in the Middle Ages. It is a feudal society, with there being only one major religion, the Glabados Church, of which all Ivalicians are members, mirroring pre-reformation Christian Europe. Ivalice has recently suffered a series of wars that also involved the invasion of neighboring kingdoms of Ordalia and Romanda. The fifty years war in which Ivalice opposes the armies of Ordalia takes place before the game which has led to the current destabilized political situation, and The Lion War, which serves as the main plot of the game. Locations *Gallione: **Igros Castle - The base of Prince Larg, ruler of Gallionne. The largest fort city next to Lesalia. **Magic City Gariland - The Royal Academy of Magic, which produced war heroes like the Wizard Elidibs. **Fort Zeakden - Fort built during war to protect against Romanda, across Larner Chanel. **Thieves' Fort - Small floating fort. Once a fisherman's shelter, now a thieves' hideout. **Mandalia Plains - White limestone plains looking like tusks. Also knows as 'Beast Plains'. **Sweegy Woods - Primeval forest surrounded by a mountain range. Now-extinct Moogles once lived here. **Lenalia Plateau - Bare except for some bristles which cover what resembles gravestones. *Lionel: **Lionel Castle - The base castle of Cardinal Draclau, ruler of Lionel. Where Saint Ajora was caught. **Zaland Fort City - Built on a hill, this aerial city also serves as the entrance to Fort Lionel. **Warjilis Trade City - Lionel's only trade city. A central trade port on the Burgross Sea. **Goug Machine City - This mining city produces mechanical weapons with generation-old technology. **Golgorand Execution Site - Site where Saint Ajora was executed. Now it's the Lionel public execution ground. **Zigolis Swamp - Bloody battlefield where many died in the War. Later, it degenerated into a huge poison swamp. **Bariaus Hill - Hill where Saint Ajora's first disciple, Bariaus, was executed by the Empire. **Bariaus Valley- Barren valley where Saint Ajora's first disciple, Bariaus hid from the Empire. *Limberry: **Limberry Castle - The base of Marquis Elmdor, ruler of Limberry. A white castle on Lake Diara. **Dolbodar Swamp - Fertile swamps south of Limberry. Dolbodar River brings fertile soil to the plains. **Poeskas Lake - Once a huge lake, Death Lake is now dried up and covered with white salt. *Zeltennia: **Zeltennia Castle - The base of Prince Goltana, ruler of Zeltennia. Made even tighter after the war. **Zarghidas Trade City - Central trade point with Sea Gull. Its glory faded after diplomatic relations ended. **Finath River - Flowing from Mount Zeara, 6000 dorma high, the water temperature goes below zero. **Germinas Peak - Oldest mountains on the continent. A barren land with little rainfall. *Fovoham: **Riovanes Castle - The base of Prince Barinten, ruler of Fovoham. Romanda spires top the castle. **Yardow Fort City - Fort city with a 10th century history. Thick castle walls protect against invasion. **Yuguo Woods - Virgin forest full of 200 year old Yuguo trees. Scars from the War are still here. **Fovoham Plains - Huge plain covered in short grass. Strong cold winds blow from Larner Chanel. *Lesalia: **Lesalia Imperial Capital - In the center of the Imperial Capitol of Ivalice, stands a beautiful regal palace. **Dorter Trade City - A crossroads in the trade routes, it became a trade city with many merchants. **Goland Coal City - Farmeria Plateau's rich in minerals. Snowstorms rage here all year round. **Bervenia Free City - Known as Saint Ajora's birthplace, this town is under the direct control of the church. **Orbonne Monastery - Monastery built twelve centuries ago. Has an underground library with many books. **Bethla Garrison - Natural Fort surrounded by cliffs on three sides and used as a front line base in the War. **Zeklaus Desert - Death Desert. The upwards of 50° Celsius in the day. It falls below zero at night. **Bervenia Volcano - Largest active volcano in Ivalice. Constantly flowing lava cover the sky with smoke and ash. **Araguay Woods - Vast forest area south of Lesalia. Treasury of wild animals. **Grog Hill - Largest granary in Lesalia. Most of the crops are sent to the capital, Lesalia. **Bed Desert - Wild desert area west of Limberry. An ancient royal palace is buried in the sand. **Zirekile Falls - Zirekile Falls flow from Mount Algost, fall alluringly down stair-shaped cliffs. **Dogoula Pass - Mount Randoria stands 2000 dorma high. A holy place where priests trained and fasted. *Murond, mostly submerged, under direct control of the Glabados Church: **Murond Holy Place - Murond base, strongest of the Glabados churches. Autonomous of the government. **Murond Death City - A lost city under the grounds of Murond where the Lucavi prepares for the resurrection of St. Ajora. *Graveyard of Airships - Arena of the battle against the Lucavi Altima. Ancient airships are stowed at this lost site. *Nelveska Temple - Ruins of an ancient sanctuary in the cliffs. Used as a guerrilla base during the War. *Deep Dungeon - Lighthouse built to protect ships in the Bugross Sea. Partially destroyed in the War. During the time of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Ivalice is a world created when four ordinary children, Marche Radiuju, a new student and resident of St. Ivalice and its school; Mewt Randell, a shy timid boy with an emotional past and an incredible and powerful imagination; Ritz Malheur, a friendly and whimsical classmate of Marche and Mewt; and Doned Radiuju, Marche's younger, handicapped brother and a big fan of fantasy novels and video games, come across a dusty, old, and rather large book which Mewt purchases at his local used bookstore. Unaware that the book is the legendary Gran Grimoire, Mewt brings the book over to Marche's house along with Ritz, and the four school children begin to observe the odd book. Its pages are torn, fainted in ink and incredibly damaged. Yet what can be seen are pictures of various creatures, writing in a language none of them have ever seen before, and a single inscription, most likely later written by a previous owner, written in a language similar to Latin reading: "Alta oron, Sondus kameela". As the children go to sleep, the next morning they wake up in the world of Ivalice (though in the Radio Edition it is somewhat different, as a few moments after Mewt reads the Latin-like inscription out loud the magical book transforms the world right in front of their faces). The children are separated in Ivalice and soon find each other with Marche's stubborn determination to change the world 'back to normal'. But throughout the story, it is slowly realized that the world of Ivalice is a reflection of each of the children's, as well as Mewt's father, Cid, whom is also present, dreams and imaginations, for the world is now shaped according to their wishes--Mewt is no longer being teased, his deceased mother is alive (or so it seems) and he is now the Prince of Ivalice, Ritz no longer has her white albinic hair, instead having the silky red hair which she always wanted, Doned now experiences the miracle of being able to walk and move his legs, and all the children's love of Final Fantasy now allows them to live in a world just like their favorite games. Ivalice is governed by a group of judges who enforce a set of forever changing, seemingly arbitrary "laws" that dictate what may and may not be done in battle. Although they are the object of intense enmity, the citizens of Ivalice nonetheless obey the judges out of fear of persecution or imprisonment. There are rumors, however, of a growing underground resistance movement which is reportedly spearheading a rebellion. Above the judges, the country is ruled by Queen Remedi, and her son, Prince Mewt. Though, at the end of the story, which deals very deeply with escapism and accepting reality and loving it for what it is, the four children and Mewt's father return to the 'real world'. Each of the children, however, are deeply worried about what will become of Ivalice, but it is later stated that as long as the peoples and creatures of Ivalice wish to remain in their beloved world, it will never cease to exist. Other than monsters, five races make Ivalice their home -- Moogles, Humans, Bangaa, Viera, and Nu Mou. Locations The geography of Ivalice revolves around plains, mountains, deserts, forests, and swamps, and also introduces areas called jagds; lawless slums where no Judges dare to tread. Jagd is a German word which means 'the hunt'. Jagds are the only places in the game in which a character can die; everywhere else, they are protected from death by the judges and are simply knocked out. The placement of location symbols on the world map after each story-related mission and certain other missions is controlled completely by the player, and there are potentially thousands of world map configurations varying by player. The "Treasure Hunting" system is deeply linked to location placement, and can sometimes result in items that cannot be found any other way. (Note: Four locations in the game always have default placement -- Giza Plains, Cyril, Bervenia Palace, and Ambervale.) *Bervenia Palace - Capital of Ivalice. The palace lies at its center. *Cyril - Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts. *Sprohm - Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison. *Muscadet - Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods. *Cadoan - Nu Mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy. *Baguba Port - Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port. *Nubswood - Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves. *Giza Plains - Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here. *Kudik Peaks - Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger. *Uladon Bog - Deep and dangerous bog dotted with islands. *Jeraw Sands - Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalice. *Lutia Pass - Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop. *Koringwood - Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic. *Ulei River - Largest river in Ivalice. Winds through swampland. *Aisenfield - Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought. *Roda Volcano - Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active. *Eluut Sands - Dangerous desert; home of many fiends and treasures. *Nargai Cave - A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths. *Salikawood - The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the woods. *Delia Dunes - Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones. *Gotor Sands - Desert famous for its mirages and red chocobos. *Ozmonfield - Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues. *Deti Plains - Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks. *Siena Gorge - Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains. *Materiwood - Lush green forest famous for its materite ore. *Tubola Cave - These caves were once mined for their mythril. *Jagd Dorsa - Lawless jagd. A deserted town. *Jagd Helje - Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard. *Jagd Ahli - Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic. *Ambervale - Beautiful valley where the rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here. During the time of Vagrant Story Vagrant Story takes place in the country of Valendia, which shares the same name as a continent in Final Fantasy XII. There are several references to Ivalice within the game. It is also notable that Final Fantasy XII uses the Old Valendian Calendar. The Kiltea religion also features in both. While Vagrant Story is not labeled with a Final Fantasy title, the game was designed by Yasumi Matsuno, the director and story creator for Final Fantasy Tactics and the original director for Final Fantasy XII, so any similarities between these games are not coincidental. Category: Worlds Category: Final Fantasy Tactics locations Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Locations Category: Final Fantasy XII locations